What's In a Name?
by julesmonster
Summary: A short ficlet about why Adam wasn't around at the end of season 4.


**What's In a Name?**

**By Julesmonster**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Just a short one-shot about where Adam disappeared to at the end of season 4. Hope you enjoy. Jules

**GLEE**

Adam was as different from Blaine as can be. At least that was what Kurt told himself. After all, Adam was blond and tall whereas Blaine...wasn't. Adam had that sexy British accent whereas Blaine had a flat Midwestern accent just like Kurt. And they dressed completely differently: Blaine was dapper where Adam was grungy in a sexy European way.

But the more time Kurt spent with Adam the more he recognized their similarities. They were both sweet and outgoing and polite to a fault. They both loved to perform and were exceptionally talented. They both enjoyed watching and participating in sports. And they both looked at Kurt like he hung the moon.

In fact, if you took looks out of the equation, they were almost identical. So it was perfectly understandable why the incident happened. It might not be what anyone would ever wish to have happen, but it was understandable. Or so Kurt tried to convince himself.

Rachel agreed, but that might have just been her way of trying to be supportive as Kurt's fag hag. Santana, for all her brutal honesty, was quiet on the subject. At least for the first few days. Then she got sick of hearing Kurt and Rachel talk about it _ad nauseum_. That's when she finally spoke up.

"Seriously, Hummel," Santana drawled from across the kitchen table over dinner after almost a week of listening to Kurt's self-flagellation. "It was inevitable. I know you like to think you're over short dark and hairy, but it's pretty obvious to the rest of the world that you aren't. I have serious doubts as to whether you ever will be.

"So you said his name while having sex with Dame Edna. So what? It happens. Either get back together with the ex-Warbler like we all know you will eventually or shut up about it."

Kurt stared at his uninvited roommate for a long time with his mouth hanging open in shock. "You don't understand. I _**AM**_ over Blaine. I am. And I really like Adam and now he won't even talk to me."

Santana shrugged. "Good for him. He has more balls than I gave him credit for. And maybe you do like Adam, but you don't love him or else you wouldn't have called out your ex's name in the middle of an orgasm. As for being over Blaine, that's total bullshit. You fucked him at the wedding that wasn't. You, Lady Face, don't have casual sex. Hell, I'm surprised you let Monty's Python in your pants at all.

"Besides, you aren't that quiet when you jerk off. It's not the Brit's name you moan in the shower or in bed when you think the rest of us are asleep." She looked meaningfully at Kurt, who was blushing like the virgin he wasn't. He was suddenly grateful that Rachel wasn't present for this conversation. "Just get over it and stop pretending that you're just friends."

Kurt's eyes abruptly filled with tears as he stared down at his hands in his lap. "I can't. What he did..."

Santana sighed. "I get it. I do. When I found out Britt was dating Trouty Mouth, it felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it. I get that kind of pain. But the idiot is sorry. That much is obvious. And unlike most guys, he's actually capable of learning from his mistakes. The question is: are you?"

Kurt frowned at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Santana raised a perfectly plucked brow. "I mean, a guy like Blaine doesn't just go out looking for a hookup. He's like you. He doesn't do casual. So he had to have a reason. Did you ever ask why he did it?"

Kurt bit his lips and stared at his hands again. "I didn't ask, but he said he felt like I was moving on without him."

"Were you?" Santana demanded.

To his credit, Kurt didn't get defensive; he actually considered the question. "Maybe. I was really busy with work and didn't have as much time for him. I may have ignored a few phone calls and missed a couple Skype dates."

Santana nodded. "So Frodo got insecure. Makes sense. I mean the guy has got to have issues. He was dumped into boarding school by his parents and then when he gets out, they're still never around. I mean, seriously. I've met everyone in glee club's parents at least once but not his. Do they even exist? And that brother of his was a piece of work. Then his friends from the Garblers turned on him with that whole Michael Jackson-slushy incident. Seems like not many people stick around in his life."

"Oh god," Kurt moaned as he buried his head in his hands. "It's my fault."

Though Kurt didn't see it, Santana rolled her eyes at his melodrama. "I didn't say that, Macbeth. I'm just saying that there's more than one side to a story. Think about that. And think about why you're still best friends with the guy. If someone fucked around on me, I'd rip her hair out and then make her pray she never ran into me again."

With that, Santana went to the living room and turned on the TV. Kurt was left alone in the kitchen to think.

**GLEE**

Adam did eventually talk to Kurt, but by that time it was just a formality. They both knew it was over. And they parted on semi-good terms, though Kurt was grateful that Adam was graduating and wouldn't return in the fall. In truth, Kurt was just embarrassed over the whole mess and didn't want to be reminded.

By the time Kurt went home for his dad's final oncology appointment in May, he was almost ready to admit that there was still something between he and Blaine. _Almost_.

But, as Santana said, it was just a matter of time. He and Blaine were meant to be.

**The End**


End file.
